Hears to being immortal
by Emily13113
Summary: Claudia is in the warehouse alone with Paracelsus. Pete is lying to Steve about Paracelsus. Myka is in the hospital. Artie discovers a mole in the warehouse family. What the hell is going on?


**Hears to being immortal**

**Chapter one**

* * *

"Ms. Donovan!" Paracelsus greeted smiling like the maniac he was, "Such a pleasure to have the future caretaker in my presence."

"No no Perry the pleasure is all mine." Claudia said walking down the aisle towards the older man.

"Did you get the files?" The alchemist asked narrowing his eyes at Claudia's empty hands.

"Come on," Claudia said smirking as she pulled a thin folder out from under her jacket, "It's me."

Paracelsus laughed as he pulled the young women into an embrace,

"I had no doubt in my mind that you would have complete success in your mission Ms. Donovan."

"Now that you trust my loyalty can you get on with the process?" She asked pointing over at the stone that Paracelsus had used to make himself immortal.

"Yes, yes," He mumbled hurrying over to the shelf where he had set up a temporary lab of sorts, "You have been a great asset to me in this world Ms. Donovan. Your mind will be of great use once I continue my plan to take over the world. The least I could do after all your help is make you immortal."

Claudia grinned as she handed him the folder containing all the information she could hack about the world leaders. Paracelsus idly thumbed through the contents once he was satisfied he tucked the folder in his robe and lit the Bunsen-burner.

"Will it work?" Claudia asked indicating the philosophers stone, "Without the petrified wood or the 250 souls needed to successfully make me immortal?"

Paracelsus laughed as he continued working,

"Once that fellow, oh what was his name, Peter I think? Yes that sounds correct. Once Peter used the stone in such close proximity to the eldunari it amplified it's powers. It will only work once more after this though. After we make you immortal we will have to go back to my old methods to do it for another."

Claudia smiled,

"I'm honored."

Paracelsus continued to work in silence for another moment before he turned to face Claudia,

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked raising a cloth to cover his nose and mouth.

"Yes." Claudia said simply taking one last deep breath as a mortal before Paracelsus raised the bowl and philosophers stone close her her face.

Claudia inhaled slowly taking in a lung full of the misty gray haze the stone was giving out. And it was funny, in her last seconds as a normal human, she smelt apples.

* * *

"Paracelsus has the warehouse." Mrs. Fredric stated staring blankly at the blue barrier surrounding the warehouse.

"And he has Claudia." Steve whispered trying hard not to cry.

"H-how?" Artie muttered forcing his eyes away from the warehouse for a few seconds to look at Steve, Pete, and Mrs. Fredric.

Pete turned around slowly not able to look at Claudia's prison for a second longer. It was his fault Claudia was trapped inside the warehouse, it was his fault that Claudia could die.

"Mrs. Fredric you have to do something!" Steve shouted turning to face the former caretaker, "Can't the regents help? There has to be someway we can get past the barrier to help Claudia!"

"I don't know Agent Jinks." Mrs. Fredric said grimly, "I call the regents and inform them about our situation but for now Ms. Donovan is on her own."

Mrs. Fredric flipped open her cell phone and took a few steps away from the group as she started whispering to someone over the phone.

"How did he get out?" Steve questioned Artie, "Did you see something while you were with him, Pete?"

"No, no. I uh didn't see anything." Pete mumbled still keeping his back to his friends,

"Are you sure?" Steve pushed, "You were the last one with him."

"Steve I don't know how he got out." Pete hissed finally turning to look at the other agents.

Steve stumbled away from his friend,

"Pete-" He started but was cut off by two black SUV's driving at dangerously fast speed towards them skidding to a stop close to Mrs. Fredric.

"Irene!" Jane Lattimer called jumping out of the first car along with Mr. Kosan.

"Jane! Thank goodness you're here! Claudia is in the warehouse with Paracelsus and the barrier just went up!"

Jane and Mr. Kosan shared a quick look before jumping into action.

"Jane you Irene Agents Neilson, Jinks, and Lattimer all go back to the B&B I will go contact Mason with this new development."

* * *

**End of chapter 1! This is just some random idea I came up while watching the last episode of season 4 (For like the 100th time) Who else is super excited for the return of warehouses 13 on 4/14/14? I know I am! Please review! I love reviews!**

**~Emily :)**


End file.
